1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of reducing noise generated by an electronic component therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid advances in computer technology, the operating speed of computers is constantly increasing. Since the number of personal computers in the workplace and home is increasing rapidly, related issues are generated in the computing environment. One of the concerns is the generation of noise when a computer is in operation.
For instance, electronic components such as fans, hard disks, and power supplies in the computer all generate noise during the operating process. Specifically, to prevent overheating of electronic components in the host computer and the resulting temporary or permanent failure of the electronic components, a fan is typically disposed on electronic components for which temperature is readily increased, such as a power supply, a CPU, and a GPU of the host computer, so as to perform cooling on the electronic components to rapidly remove heat energy generated by the electronic components at high-speed operation. As a result, temperature of the electronic components themselves is reduced, such that the operation of the host computer can be better.
However, the rotation of the fan generates a vibrating noise. Moreover, when the hard disk is rotating at high speed, a large amount of noise is also generated. Accordingly, when the vibrating noise is within the receiving range of the human ear, the auditory experience of the user is affected, and the operating comfort of the user is also affected.